fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. V²
} |image= |descr= |developer= GrandTheftAutoHero |publisher= |distributor= |director= |producer= |designer= |artist= |composer= |distributor= |series= |predecessor= |successor= |released= July 19th, 20XO |genre= Action, Platformer |modes= |ratings= - Everyone |platforms= |media= V² V² Disc Digital Download |storage= |minimum requirement= }} New Super Mario Bros. V² is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, released for The V² and is the tenth installment for the Super Mario Bros. Series and the fifth installment of the New Super Mario Bros. Series. Released Worldwide on July 19th, 20XO. Unlike the predecessor New Super Mario Bros. U + New Super Luigi U, the game has returned enemies and power-ups from the last installments, like the Super Bell makes a return in the Mario series, as this is the second platformer where the Super Bell appears. The power-ups and enemies outside the New Super Mario Bros. Series, some of them make a return in the game. Story Like usual, Princess Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser, but this time they know it would happen again, so a cutscene appears with the four heroes protecting Princess Peach to a table, then they see a rope trap, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Princess Peach laugh because Bowser has that as a trap, and avoids it by getting it across, but then it moves and grabs Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are at it again! They just can't give up capturing the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! Like always, they fly away with the airship and has Peach with them and the four heroes chase them! But unfortunately they lost their Mushroom Power-up and shrunk! The adventure starts like this, they start at 1-1. Then when completing the World 1 Fortress, an Toad comes up to Mario and says that there are Star Coins and you can collect them to unlock new levels, then a Toad is kidnapped by a Goomba, and the player has to go back to a level where they were, after saving Toad, the Toad explains about Toad Houses, the players get in the Toad House and has to choose two of the items instead of getting Bowser and Bowser Jr. two times, the adventure continues. Ending They now reached World 12 and also at Bowser's Bigger Castle! Bowser is finally ahead and the Bros can rescue the Princess, after reaching Bowser, they battle until the four has hit the button which makes the platforms fall, and Bowser, and then Kamek comes and turns Bowser giant with Magic and the four has to avoid being hit by Bowser's Fire Breathe and Claws, after avoiding, Bowser is no longer giant and falls into the lava, the Princess is finally rescued and gives Mario a thank you kiss, Mario blushes and a credits comes where you have to grab most coins or dance with the other four, after the credits, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings gets in the airship, Bowser tells them that the adventure was a failure and has no other choice than grounding them for giving Mario these keys when winning, everyone grunts, Bowser Jr. has learned his lesson, back to Mario and Peach at the castle, they are back at the dinner, laughing, and then the screen zooms to Luigi, saying that this adventure is gonna be nolgastic and history, and winks as the screen fades black saying The End, returning to the Title Screen. Characters Playable Fortress Bosses * (CB) means that the Fortress Boss is also to battle in the castle of the world Worlds The list indicates worlds in the game, you will start at World 1 and when you complete castles of each latest worlds you are in, the next world will be unlocked. Enemies TBA Power-ups This list consist power-ups in the game that can be obtained in levels or in Toad Houses. This list in unfinished Modes Single-Player Don't you have someone to play with, don't worry! You can do the quest on your own! Pick your favorite of the four heroes and jump up in the adventure on your own! Co-op Do you still feel alone? Maybe your family can play, or you can call your friends to come over and play the game together and enjoy the quest with teamwork and friendship. Online Co-op Is nobody able to play with you? You will be put in a random team for the Co-op, pick the available character and play with the people you don't even know. V/S Want to challenge your family or friends for a battle? There is Coin Battle or a Race Battle. * Coin Battle: Grab as much coins than your competitors! * Race: Get to the finish as first to win the race! But in this battle Toad will have the same speed as Mario, Luigi and Yellow Toad in order to avoid cheating. Online V/S Want to compete with a random person online? This mode is here for you. References to previous games * Super Mario World: This installment bears much similarity to Super Mario World as the game is based on Super Mario World. * New Super Mario Bros: The Blue Shell didn't make it into future installents so it has been re-added. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The Overworld, Snow Overworld and the Athletic Soundtrack returns to this installment as they were remixed in New Super Mario Bros 2. and changed in New Super Mario/Luigi (Bros) U. Changes from the previous installments * A few power ups that have been removed from New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros Wii. have returned to the game. * You are no longer forced to play as Mario in single player, you can now choose who to play as in single player mode (Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad or Yellow Toad) * When you finish a level with Yoshis, they will be taken to the next levels instead of the heroes abandoning their Yoshis. Gallery NSMBV2Boxart.png|Boxart NSMBV2Logo.png|Logo Mario Yoshi NSMBW.png|Mario Sec01 chara luigi.png|Luigi Blue Toad Artwork.png|Blue Toad NSMBUYellowToad.png|Yellow Toad NSMBV2AppIcon.png|App Icon Trivia * In this installment, you are no longer forced to play as Mario when choosing Single Player mode, you can now choose who you want to play as in Single Player. ** Because of this, the Luigi Guide has been replaced by the Yoshi Guide. * The description of the Blue Toad asks why the Blue Toad is faster and guesses because he is blue references Sonic the Hedgehog who has the same color as the Blue Toad and who is fast as well as the Blue Toad. Category:V2 Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:2.5D Games